For example, Patent Literature 1 discloses a battery information obtaining device. The device includes voltage obtaining means which obtains an interterminal voltage of a battery cell, a battery information obtaining circuit in which the obtained voltage is supplied as a power supply voltage and which obtains battery information from the battery cell, a wireless circuit in which the obtained voltage is supplied as the power supply voltage and which transmits a signal of the battery information to a management unit via an antenna, a rectifier circuit which receives and rectifies a wireless signal of a predetermined frequency from the management unit via an antenna to generate a DC voltage, and a control circuit in which the generated DC voltage is supplied as the power supply voltage and which controls supply of the power supply voltage to the battery information obtaining circuit and the wireless circuit.
Further, regarding the wireless startup system, a prototype IC capable of generating a current of 2.7 μA and receiving a command at a data rate of 25 kbps upon receiving a wireless power of 60 μW is reported (Non-patent Literature 1).